fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bitter End
Break Marx threw Amon against a wall, laughing in absolute glee at the sight of Amon getting up. "Hahaha, most excellent, boy. You've went all out back the-...." Suddenly, Amon teleported infront of Marx, about to deliver a punch to his masked face with his right arm, however, Marx easily blocked it, pushing Amon down in the process. "My, my, boy. Quite aggressive, are we?" Marx mocked Amon's strength, beginning to crush his Lacrima hand. "Grr...!" Despite his wounded left arm, Amon picked up all his strength, and delivered a powerful punch to Marx's stomach. However, he did not budge in the slightest. "Was that supposed to tickle? Because I swear, wind does more than you" Marx grabbed Amon's left forearm, beginning to twist it "I know, that this is your only...real arm. So, I wonder...how much damage would it be...to lose this as well" *CRACK* Marx snapped Amon's left arm open, his bone became visible through his skin, as he let out a gushing scream of pain, as Marx simply grinned under his mask. Marx grabbed Amon by his neck, beginning to choke him. "Boy, you dissapoint me too much. Look at you, a mere shadow of your former, glorious self." Marx bashed Amon into a wall, breaking it down, but still holding onto his neck "From a heartless, unhinged murderer, to this. A soft, dissappointment!" Marx threw Amon on the ground, and stepped on his stomach, breaking the floor. "Your eyes...even show me the killer I watched grow" Those words struck Amon, as he recognized his voice. The voice. The one that "guided" him in his childhood. The one that told him about the humans. To abandon Lamia. To continue to Bosco. Marx was the voice. "You were formerly just an animal. A wolf that thrives on blood! But now look at you! You're nothing but a mad dog! Do you think you have the means to lead your own pack of wolves this way?" Marx said, pulling a card from his sleeve, holding it inbetween his two fingers "To lead a pack, you must sacrifice. To lead a pack, you must be willing to go against all odds to keep them safe, even if it means sacrificing one of them. To lead a pack..." Marx jabbed the card into Amon's stomach, causing him to gush out in pain once more, sprouting blood onto Marx's white mask "You must have the strength to take down all opposing forces!" Marx shouted at Amon, grabbing him by his head, and carrying his injured body with him. "I must be certain, I did not mistake you. You, who will one day end me, cannot be this weak!" Marx pressed Amon against a wall by his head "I entrusted you...with the fate...to be the only one who can defeat me, kill me, show me the true meaning of thrill! Make my hair stand straight up! Not this!" Marx kicked Amon's leg at the side, as a crack was heard coming from it. "Pathetic" Marx released Amon, letting him fall onto the ground, unable to stand. "I am truly dissappointed in you..." Amon tried to stand with his right arm, but failed, falling on his stomach and causing the card go enter his stomach even deeper "Gyaah! Grr..! Ugh...!". "Hahaha...do you hear me? Or is that...someone else?" Marx moved Amon's body with his foot, making him face upwards, as his head forward, blocking the ceiling from Amon's view "Who are you, boy?". "I...am..." Amon teleported above Marx, about to deliver an elbow strike to the back of his head "Your natural enemy!" Amon declared, as Marx quickly caught Amon's arm, and threw him into a wall. "Natural enemy? Is that a declaration of war?" Marx said, walking towards Amon "How about this deal then, boy? That card in your gut can detonate at my command, and explode. The explosion should be minor though. But still effective. If you survive it, if you live to see another day, I promise to you, on this mask, I will allow you to hit me, to whatever you want to me, for 1 minute only. I won't even resist, sound good?" Marx offered Amon, preparing to snap his fingers at a moment's notice. Amon barely moved, removing the remainning bandages from his face, glaring at Marx, and grinning "Aaah...hahaha..." Amon slowly began to chuckle at Marx, his grin widened. "Hmm? What's so fu-...?" "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Amon's laughter interrupted Marx's question, as he pointed his finger at Marx "Marx...I may loathe you...hahaha...but right now...I feel something...nostalgic! I don't know...if it's the pain...going to my head...or...Moloch still scratching at the corner's of my head...but...!" Amon forced himself to stand back up, his leg supposenly broken as he limped towards Marx "Even if it were either, I'll take that offer". "Hmph" Marx snapped his fingers, as the card glew red, and erupted into a small explosion in Amon's stomach. Amon coughed blood from his mouth, as large amounts of blood began to exit through his stomach. His vision became blurry, as he lost his footing, and fell on the ground face first, a puddle of blood forming. "Dissapointing. You lose the bet." Marx walked away from Amon's unconscious body. Suddenly, his feet became cemented into the ground, as a small crater formed around him. The gravity increased. "Oho? What have we here?". "What am I seeing...?" Aph spoke in a monotone voice, her expression becoming blank and emotionless as she got closer to Marx "Why is my dear on the floor, in his own blood?". "Hahaha, your "dear", you say? May I ask, who are you to this man?" Marx asked Aph, who gripped her sword tightly, and charged at Marx. "His wife~" Aph suddenly put on a cheerful face, as she swung her blade downwards at Marx, after leaping up above him. Marx quickly overcame the heavy gravity, and blocked Aph's blade with his bare arm, deepening the crater he stood on. Marx managed to just barely leap away, avoiding having his arm cut off, or even worse. "Oho, I never knew the boy was married. This is most splendid news! THough, I am somewhat sad he never told me beforehand, the wedding must have been glorious" Marx said to himself, his forearm heavily bleeding. "Awww....do we have to have a wedding...? I thought it was optional..." Aph appeared somewhat sad, even rubbing her eyes as if rubbing away her tears. "What the fuck am I seeing?" Lamia appeared, appearing enraged, as Hera followed "Amon!" "Oh, my, another woman? How popular is this boy. Hahaha, and you are...?" Marx asked Lamia. "None of yer fuckin' buisness!" Lamia smacked Marx away with a flat barrier, sending him crashing into a wall, and continued to press him against the wall, as she ran towards Amon. "Huh, rude. I never knew he was into such women" Marx said, breaking the barrier pressing against him with relative ease. Lamia picked up Amon, getting a better look at his wounds. As her enraged face became full of grief and worry "Amon...? Amon!" Lamia quickly went to check Amon's pulse, putting her index and middle finger against his neck "It's weak...Hera!" Hera immediately responded, standing firmly by Lamia's side "Quick! Is there a nearby place I can take care of him?! A nursing place, maybe?!". "Yes. There should be one not too far" Hera replied calmly. "Lead the way then! We need to get to one as quick as possible!" Lamia ordered Hera, who nodded in reply, as Lamia picked up Amon in her arms as one would a bride. Which was quite ironic considering his gender. "Eh?! Is Amon hurt badly?!" Aph appeared shock hearing this. She made a sad, crying face, which was ridiculously cute for her "Nooo~! Amon-chaaan!". "Hahahahaha!!! My god, this is entertainment galore!" Marx bursted into laughter at this sight, having freed himself "For the boy to have such people care for him! It is magnificent! It is ridiculous even! Hahahaha!!!". "You...fucker!" Lamia quickly became enraged once more, glaring at Marx, as Aph to blocked her path with her sword "Aph?". "Let me" Aph's tone shifted once more, becoming serious, and even angry "I want...to deal with him. You take care of Amon" Aph's magical aura began to flare up, affecting the area around her "Go!". "...Right. Hera, lead me, now!" Lamia ordered Hera, who quickly began leading her, as Lamia followed suit, leaving a trail of Amon's blood behind. "Hahahaha. How amusing" Marx clapped his hands slowly, absolutely joyful "My boy isn't alone after all. How nice" "Your boy? Do you know him?" Aph asked Marx, raising her eyebrow at his statement. "Oh, you could say that...I molded him in my own image. Well, almost. It was difficult getting him to....function properly. Instead of becoming...the cold, unhinged monster, that devours everything in its path. The no nonsense lone wolf who will bite and gnaw open anyone who gets in his way, instead became....that. A husband. A father. A weakling". Aph almost snapped at his comment, gripping her sword's handle tightly. "And now...he will most likely die. A wound such as that, no human can survive. No normal human atleast. Hahaha" Aph gritted her teeth, as she took a step forward. "Then again..." Marx interrupted her, tilting his head rather carefreely. "Then again...? What do you mean then again?" "Hahaha....he can't be exactly called..."normal", atleast, not by human standards." Marx shrugged rather comically, as his yellow eyes glimmed through his mask's eye holes. "What do you mean by that?" Aph asked Marx, sounding unamused. Not one bit. Her face was bitter cold as she glared at Marx. "Hahahaha. I did say, didn't I? I molded him in my own image!" "Your image...eh? So, tell me...what is that "image"? What are...you?" "....Hahahaha. Many questions. Many, many indeed" Marx turned around, walking away. "Where are you going?! I'm not done with you!" Aph shouted at Marx, who simply ignored her. "Just be careful around the boy, missy. He was never made to be...friendly. Hahaha" With a snap of his fingers, Marx vanished, teleporting away once more, leaving Aph behind. "...Who are you?". Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice